Марко Диаз
Марко Убальдо Диаз — второй главный персонаж мультсериала «Стар против сил Зла». Он — сын Рафаэля и Энджи Диаз, а также лучший друг Стар на Земле. С эпизода «Lint Catcher» до «Cornonation» он живёт на Мьюни со Стар и её семьей, а в «Doop-Doop» возвращается домой на Землю. В «Here to Help» Марко и Стар осознают, что их чувства это больше, чем дружба, и начинают встречаться. Личность Марко — добрый, организованный, ответственный человек, всегда готовый поддержать друзей. В своей школе он имеет репутацию «тихони» из-за его чрезмерной осторожности, однако сам подросток отрицает это. Марко довольно-таки хорошо учится и получает отличные оценки. Он любит, когда все его дела идут чётко по плану и злится, если что-то идёт не так, как он планировал. Несмотря на это, Марко с лёгкостью привыкает к неожиданным приключениям, которые приносит в его дом Стар и признаёт, что ему не хватало немного опасности в жизни. Внешность У Марко карие глаза, короткие каштановые волосы, густые брови и родинка на щеке, расположенная под правым глазом. Также он всегда носит красную худи, и, как он сам говорит, у него их очень много. Под толстовкой серая футболка с изображением фотографии Марко и ниндзя, подписаннной фразой «Я целовал ниндзя». На ногах черные штаны и кеды. В 3 сезоне Марко носит подаренный Ривером серо-голубой плащ с вышитой "М" на голубой стороне и с золотыми заклёпками, держащиеся белой веревкой. В серии «Lint Catcher», выяснилось, что это не рыцарский плащ, а мясное покрывало Ривера. На время сна Марко одевает пижаму: голубую рубашку, брюки и белые носки с серыми носком и пяткой. Во время перевоплощения в кандидата наук - доктора Марко, он носит большие квадратные очки с толстой черной оправой и полосатый красный свитер с v-образным вырезом. Также при нем блокнот и ручка. В эпизоде «Blood Moon Ball» Марко надевает черный костюм, черные туфли, белую рубашку, красный галстук и красную шляпу, украшенную золотой вышивкой. На поясе у него серый ремень с золотым ремешком. Позже он был в маске в виде черепа с накладными усами. Этот образ выполнен в мексиканском стиле. В эпизоде «Running with Scissors» Марко стал взрослым, подкаченным, у него появилась щетина, по паре серьг на правом ухе и шрам в районе левого глаза. Одет он был в коричневую кожаную куртку с подвернутыми рукавами и с шипами на плечах; растрепанные бледно-коричневые треники и коричневые с серыми полосками сапоги. Также у него были кожаные перчатки с обрезом для пальцев, потрепанная толстовка вместо плаща и тату в виде пространственных ножниц на левой руке. В эпизоде «Deep Dive» у Марко на короткое время проявляются символы месяца на щеках, подобно Стар, когда он использует палочку. Когда Марко перестал её использовать, они пропали. Эти символы появляются от влияния магии палочки, или же во время заметных эмоциональных порывов, например, в "Booth Buddies" во время поцелуя со Стар. Отношения Стар Баттерфляй Хотя на это потребовалось некоторое время, Марко принял Стар и её магические способности, а позже увидел в ней лучшего друга. Марко был впечатлен её навыками борьбы с монстрами, и ему нравилось участвовать в различных приключениях вместе со Стар. Ведь благодаря ей, Марко стал меньше нервничать. Если Стар расстроена, как, например, в эпизоде «Cheer Up Star», он делает всё, чтобы развеселить её. Иногда, её бунтарная и безрассудная личность может вызвать много неприятностей и это раздражает Марко, но он ценит её, признавая, что Стар — самая крутая девушка, которую он знает. Он может чрезмерно заботиться о Стар и время от времени недооценивать её способности, беря инициативу в свои руки, что сильно раздражает её. В «Sleep Spells» также показывается, что Марко иногда чувствует себя неловко рядом с ней, поскольку он — обычный подросток, а Стар — волшебная принцесса. Несмотря на это, он всегда готов прийти на помощь к ней. В эпизоде «Blood Moon Ball» Стар и Марко танцуют вместе под светом Кровавой Луны на балу, которая, согласно легенде, связывает души навечно. В «Face the Music» Рубериот поёт в своей песне о том, что Стар влюблена в него. Сам Марко слышит это и очень удивляется. Чуть позже в том же эпизоде Марко пытается поговорить об этом, но принцесса сбегает из замка Баттерфляй. В «Starcrushed» Стар пытается поговорить с Марко, но каждый раз у неё не получается. Сам Марко в разговоре с отцом говорит, что «в последнее время, все очень сложно между ним и Стар». Наконец, оба решаются поговорить об этом. Марко спрашивает, действительно ли Стар влюблена в него, на что Стар говорит, что это не так и они «друзья». В конце эпизода Стар, перед тем как покинуть Землю признается Марко в своих чувствах, она не дает ему опомниться и убегает. Марко бежит за ней, но через миг Стар уже исчезает и её комната возвращается к виду, какой она была до её появления. В «Return to Mewni» Марко никак не может уснуть из-за расставания со Стар и даже миссис Диаз не удаётся приободрить его. В «Marco and the King», он посещает Замок Баттерфляй, чтобы увидеться со Стар и передать ей коробку её любимых хлопьев, он выражает беспокойство о том, что Стар покинула Землю так стремительно. Когда Марко позже спасает её из подземелья замка, они воссоединяются с объятиями, что указывает на то, что они все также лучшие друзья, несмотря на обстоятельства их разлуки в эпизоде «Starcrushed». Ближе к концу серии «Toffee», когда кажется, что Тоффи «убил» Стар, Марко нападает на него в слезах, пробивая в нем дыру, указывает на то, насколько он беспокоится о ней. В эпизоде «Scent of a Hoodie», перед тем как покинуть Мьюни, он и Стар разделяют последнее эмоциональное объятие, Марко просит Стар сообщить ему, если она найдет его пропавшую красную толстовку. В конце эпизода он получает обратно свою потерянную толстовку и замечает, что она пахнет Стар. В эпизоде «Sophomore Slump» Марко отправляется на Мьюни к Стар. В эпизоде «Lint Catcher, Стар назначает Марко своим королевским оруженосцем для того чтобы они снова могли тусить вместе. В эпизоде «Lava Lake Beach», он понимает, что у него, возможно, проявились чувства к ней. Чуть позднее, его лицо омрачает грусть, когда он видит Стар вместе с Томом. В эпизоде «Deep Dive» он волнуется о Стар и решается на рискованною идею воспользоваться волшебной палочкой, чтобы спасти Стар. В эпизоде «Stump Day», Марко устраивает Стар вечеринку-сюрприз. Она вначале отвергает всю эту идею, ведь "Пень должен быть достаточно восхвалён", но после полуночи она радуется всему тому, что он и его друзья сделали. В эпизоде «Marco Jr.», Стар показана единственной, кто может правильно заполнить Тест Естества Марко, показывая, что из-за их межпространственных путешествий, она знает его лучше, чем его собственные родители. thumb|left|Марко и Стар целуются В эпизоде «Booth Buddies», Марко старается решить свою проблемы того, насколько изменились их отношения после эпизода «Starcrushed». Обсудив с лучшим другом проблему, он говорит Стар, что он знает, какую фотографию хочет будка. Это приводит к тому, что они целуют друг друга, оставляя друг друга в состоянии полного шока. Рафаэль и Энджи Диаз thumb|left|172px|Семья Диаз. Марко любит своих родителей, но иногда его раздражает их чрезмерный оптимизм, а иногда их действия могут даже смутить его. Например, когда его мать говорит, что аббревиатура «PhD» («доктор психологии»), котор, означает «довольно красивый чувак». Фергюсон и Альфонсо thumb|172px|Марко, Альфонсо и Фергюсон веселятся, звоня по зеркальному телефону разным людям.Марко любит проводить время со своими двумя друзьями: Альфонсо и Фергюсоном, называя их крутыми ребятами (хотя сам он иногда ставит это под сомнение). После того, как Фергюсон становится талисманом школьной футбольной команды, Марко сильно беспокоится за него, ибо Фергюсон может попасться под горячую руку «Войнов» (футбольная команда противника), поэтому главный герой делает всё возможное, чтобы уберечь своего друга. Отношения Марко и Альфонсо ещё не были затронуты в сериале, однако на протяжении последующих эпизодов возможно это прояснится, хотя уже понятно, что они не сильно отличаются от отношений с Фергюсоном. Также стоит заметить, что во втором сезоне не были показаны дальнейшие отношения между друзьями. Пониголовая thumb|left|172px|Марко и Пониголовая в эпизоде «Pizza Thing».Поначалу Пониголовая ревновала Стар к Марко, ибо та назвала Марко своим лучшим другом. Дело доходит до угроз со стороны Пониголовой, в адрес главного героя и попытки скинуть его с облака в одном из измерений. Однако в конце эпизода, когда охранники, разыскивающие Пониголовую ловят Марко, та всё-таки решает не подставлять его и спасает, выдавая себя. В эпизоде по спасению Пониголовой из Исправительной школы Святой Ольги два враждующих персонажа наконец-то забывают старые разногласия и более-менее примеряются друг с другом. В конце эпизода «Pizza Thing» они более примерились и стали друзьями. Джереми Бирнбаум thumb|172px|Марко в клубе карате. Марко презирает Джереми, жалуясь, что единственная причина, почему Джереми хорош в карате, это то, что его родители богаты и испортили его лучшим оборудованием и частными уроками. В серии «Monster Arm», он хочет побить Джереми на турнире. Но когда рука-монстр пытается устранить Джереми, Марко останавливает руку и предотвращает Джереми от происходящего. За пределами карате, Джереми продолжает издевается над Марко на регулярной основе, к большому разочарованию Марко, в серии «Cheer Up, Star». Марко стремится к отпору Джереми в устной форме, по-видимому, не желая использовать силу за пределами карате-клуба. Тем не менее, в серии «The Banagic Incident» он толкнул его нрав слишком далеко. Монстр-рука thumb|172px|Марко и Монстр-рука. Сначала, Марко не доволен тем, что его правая рука превратилась в чудовищное щупальце, но он быстро меняет мнение, когда он видит, что рука приносит ему успех. К сожалению, рука-монстер плохо влияет на Марко, в результате чего он стал более агрессивным и бездушным. Стар пыталась вразумить Марко, но это не сработало. Как только Марко понимает это (рука приказывает ему, чтобы тот устранил Джереми Бирнбаум), он останавливает руку и говорит Стар, чтобы она помогла ему избавиться от отростка с помощью магии. Хотя его рука возвращается в нормальное состояние, Марко боится, что Монстр-рука вновь вернется. Глоссарик thumb|left|172px|Марко кормит пудингом Глоссарика. Еще при знакомстве Марко с Глоссариком в серии «Mewberty», парню не нравится характер мага, ведь Глоссарик принимает его за девочку и отказывается помогать ему. Марко не нравятся намеренно окольные методы помощи Глоссарика и полное его баловство, продемонстрированные далее в сериях: «Freeze Day», «My New Wand!", и «Star on Wheels», но Глоссарик терпит Марко и любит возиться с ним. Джеки Линн Томас thumb|172x172px|Встреча с Джеки.Марко влюблен в Джеки (ещё с детского сада), и надеется, что она полюбит его когда-нибудь. Тем не менее, ему трудно привлечь её внимание, ничего не испортив. Он нервничает, когда она рядом. Ему даже не хватало мужества сказать ей «привет» до недавнего времени. Иногда Стар помогает Марко в преодолении застенчивости перед Джеки. В серии «Sleepover», Марко подтверждает свои чувства к Джеки, но он признает, что он не уверен, любит ли он ее или ее образ, который у него есть в его голове.«Sleepover» В «Naysaya» у него получилось с ней немного сблизиться и немного наладить отношение с нею. В серии «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown» он пошёл с ней на школьный бал, но там Джеки предложила ему свидание в парке. И он согласился провести время с ней, что привело к более близким отношениям и к первому поцелую. Примечательно также, что после поцелуя луна на небе окрасилась в красный цвет, что вероятно напомнило Марко о Бале Кровавой луны. В серии «Just Friends» они официально являются парой. В серии «Starcrushed», двое разделяют какое-то случайное взаимодействие "парень-девушка": зависают вместе и кормят друг друга пицце-наггетсами. В какой-то момент Джеки просит Марко попытаться прочитать ее мысли, и она вознаграждает за его догадки поцелуем в щеку. В серии «Sophomore Slump», приключения Марко на Мьюни отдаляют его от друзей и семьи на Земле, а Джеки прерывает отношения с ним, прежде чем они причинят им долговременные страдания, но они при этом остаются друзьями. Том thumb|left|172x172px|Марко и Том смотрят на драку. Марко, услышав о Томе от Стар, не доверяет и не любит демона и, когда они встречаются, даже ломает ему руку в попытке защитить Стар. Не желая рисковать тем, чтоб Том причинил боль Стар, Марко непреднамеренно саботирует попытку Тома связать его душу с ее душой на Бале Кровавой Луны, тем самым заслужив безграничный гнев Тома. Но в серии «Mr. Candle Cares», Марко и Тому удается прийти к общему пониманию. Марко, убеждает Тома позволить Стар «идти дальше». В серии «Friendenemies» Том приглашает Марко позависать с ним. В течение ночи, у них образовалась дружеская связь, главным образом по их общей любви к группе «Любовный приговор». Когда Марко узнает, что Том зависал с ним только для того, чтобы получить значок об окончании курса по управлению гневом, он оставляет его в смятении. Том, чтобы загладить свою вину перед Марко, воскрешает умершего актера боевых искусств Макки Хэнда, и после они оба наблюдают, как он избивает некоторых охранников кинотеатра, хотя они заканчивают эпизод, заявляя, что все еще недолюбливают друг друга. Несмотря на это, они зависают почти регулярно со времени эпизода «Naysaya». В эпизоде «Lint Catcher», они счастливы видеть друг друга, когда Марко возвращается на Мьюни. В эпизоде «Stump Day», Том и Марко вступают в несогласие с идеей последнего о вечеринке с сюрпризом для Стар. Их битва обостряется, когда Марко обвиняет Тома в том, что он плохой парень для неё, но они в конечном итоге примиряются. В эпизоде «Is Another Mystery», Марко подстраивает очерёдный побег Глоссарика, чтобы Том мог исследовать исчезновение Жабана со Стар вместо него, показывая, что, несмотря на любые чувства, которые он может укрывать для Стар, Марко был готов отказаться от неё, в пользу её отношения с Томом. В "Divide" Марко и Том работают вместе. Когда план Марко не срабатывает, Том не теряет надежды и даже хвалит его за самоотверженность. Когда они остаются вдвоем, Том признается, что считает Марко своим лучшим другом, и, кажется, Марко также испытывает некоторые положительные чувства в разговоре с Томом и в конце эпизода оба персонажа сближаются в своих мнениях и даже готовы отдать свои жизни друг за друга. Дженна thumb|left|172x172px|Дженна раздражает Марко. Марко часто раздражается и жалуется на привычки Дженны постоянно дразнить и флиртовать с ним, и он сильно не любит ее, из-за того, что она постоянно вторгается в его частную жизнь (например, когда она смотрела в его бумажник в серии «Gift of the Card» или когда он узнал, что она имела скрытый отсек за его шкафчиком в «Naysaya»). Тем не менее, он готов пообщаться с ней по случаю и вообще дружит с ней, когда она не возится с ним. В серии «Deep Dive» выяснилось, что в какой-то момент, она загипнотизировала его на слово "Куриная задница" со щелчком, из-за чего он резко начинает спать. Гекапу thumb|right|172x172px|30-летний Марко завершает испытание Гекапу. В серии «Running with Scissors», Марко изначально очень раздражает снисходительность Гекапу к нему, неприязнь и склонность к подзатылникам и сжиганию его затылка. После шестнадцати лет охоты на неё и на её клонов, он становится более терпимым к своим выходкам, давая ей прозвище «Ха-пу», и их приключение вместе заканчивается на более или менее дружескими отношениями. Тем не менее, она все еще иногда поддразнивает его. В «Night Life», Марко помогает ей справиться с непрерывными открытиями порталов. Когда она узнает, что их создаёт Стар во сне, она злится на Марко за то, что он не сказал ей этого. Хотя она соглашается не рассказывать Комиссии Магии, но говорит, что они больше не работают вместе. Келли thumb|172x172px|Марко и Келли наблюдают за «Душерасветом» Подземного мира. Когда Марко впервые встречает Келли в серии «Goblin Dogs», его первоначально пугает её отсутствия ответа на его разговоры о еде и, когда она держит еду у себя, не предлагая ему, ест втихомолку. Несмотря на это, Марко может доверять Келли о своих проблемах со Стар и Пониголовой, и он говорит, что было приятно поговорить с ней в конце серии. В серии «Lava Lake Beach», Марко успокаивает Келли после ее недавнего разрыва со своим парнем Тэдом, и она также помогает утешить его душевную боль, когда он увидел Стар с Томом. Когда они вместе смотрят на Душерасвет Подземного мира, Марко предлагает Келли свою толстовку, чтобы она согрелась. В «Monster Bash», Марко раздражает, что гости вечеринки подражают его карате, как танцевальному движению, пока Келли не просит потанцевать с ней. Они также танцуют вместе в конце эпизода «Stump Day» и посещают свадьбу Рубериота и Фулдюк вместе в эпизоде «Booth Buddies». Силы и способности * Карате: Марко - ученик дисциплины Танг Со До (карате), и у него имеется красный пояс (он получил его в одной из серий 2 сезона) * Интеллект: Марко очень хорош в математике и психологии. Используя метрическую систему в одном из эпизодов, он помогает Стар найти зарядку для Королевской Волшебной палочки. * Владение мечом: В эпизоде «Running with Scissors» показано, что Марко, проведя в измерении Гекапу 16 лет, научился биться на мечах и делает это, видимо, весьма профессионально. * Навык выживания: В измерении Гекапу Марко жил 16 лет и научился многим навыкам выживания, борьбы и обороны, что позволило ему затушить последний огонек на голове Гекапу. В "Divide" Марко с их помощью дерется со Стар и доказывает ей, что он боеспособен, отчего Стар приходит в некий шок. Появления Первый сезон *Все эпизоды первого сезона Второй сезон *Все эпизоды второго сезона Третий сезон *Marco and the King *King Ludo *Toffee *Scent of a Hoodie *Rest in Pudding *Club Snubbed (упоминание) *Sophomore Slump *Lint Catcher *Trial by Squire *Princess Turdina *Sweet Dreams *Lava Lake Beach *Sweet Dreams *Night Life *Deep Dive *Monster Bash *Stump Day *Holiday Spellcial (показан Всевидящим Оком) *Is Another Mystery *Marco Jr. *Skooled! (упоминание на плакатах) *Booth Buddies *Divide *Conquer Четвёртый сезон *Kelly's World *Curse of the Blood Moon *Beach Day *The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse *Cleaved Факты * День Рождения Марко — 28 ноябряhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?t=27m15s&v=yXIhF8ezsQI, а по знаку зодиака Марко — «стрелец». *В «Match Maker » Марко говорит, что у него есть много красных толстовок, потому что ему идут красный цвет и толстовки. *Любимый цвет Марко меняется в зависимости от эпизода и ситуации. В «Sleepover » и «Match Maker» он говорит, что его любимый цвет красный. Однако в «Gift of the Card» он говорит, что его любимый цвет - это сливовый, а потом говорит, что это - синий. *Второе имя Марко - Убальдо, что показано в подписи на тесте в «Match Maker». *По словам актёра, озвучавшего Марко, Адама МакАртура, любимая еда Марко - это начос, которая впервые была продемонстрирована в «Party With the Pony». * В «Blood Moon Ball» Марко и Стар попали под луч Кровавой луны, который должен был соединить их души навеки, согласно легенде о кровавой луне. ** В «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown» видение кровавой луны помогло Марко понять, что Стар в беде. * Номер телефона Марко — 555-0111, а рингтон — «Space Unicorn», что видно в эпизоде «Cheer Up, Star». * В «Brittney's Party» его укачивает в автобусе, но в «The Other Exchange Student» он чувствует себя нормально, когда едет в машине своей семьи. *В «Heinous» Марко говорит, что он получает ежемесячный чек на 650 долларов за куклу «Принцесса Марко», основанный на его подобии. * В «Freeze Day» видно, что он приветствовал Джеки кивком с детского сада. В конце эпизода он кивает, и, наконец, говорит ей «привет» ».]] * Марко все равно боится разговаривать с Джеки, хотя их отношения стали налаживаться. Также, как видно во 2 сезоне 13 серии, он не боится рассказывать свои секреты Джеки, хотя, возможно, Марко пытается всегда быстро достичь любой цели. * В серии «Running with Scissors» Марко попадает в измерение Гекапу, тем самым проводит там 16 лет (8 минут по-земному), взрослеет и становится брутальнее. Но вернувшись обратно, он становится снова подростком (говоря биологически, это делает Марко 30-летним). ** Также, в 30-летнем возрасте он понравился Стар. ** «Взрослый» голос Марко очень нравится Гекапу, чем иногда пользуется Марко. ** Эта ситуация в серии отсылает к произведению «Хроники Нарнии: Лев, колдунья и платяной шкаф». * В руках Марко палочка представляет из себя палочку, подобную по форме той, что была у Стар. Однако, она выполнена в зеленых и белых цветах, крылья - черные и перепончатые, в середине находится розовый камень в форме ромба. ** После того, как палочка преобразилась в руках Марко, Дженна поставила на ней точку при помощи маркера. Эта точка символизирует родинку Марко. en:Marco Diaz Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ученики Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Диаз